


Intranet Logs: CC-5052 327th Star Corps

by Chess_Blackfyre



Series: The Secura Family [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Local Man Just Trying to Raise His Alien Teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre
Summary: Command training on Kamino was as intense as it was extensive, meant to prepare the soldiers for almost any eventuality they could face during war. What it did not prepare for was one of said Commanders having to help take care of a teenage Zabrak.Featuring: Braiding tutorials, horn balm, Maris' love of metal music, and a stray loth-cat. Not necessarily in that order
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly & Maris Brood, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Secura Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718575
Comments: 42
Kudos: 261
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Intranet Logs: CC-5052 327th Star Corps

_Intranet Logs of CC-5052, 327th Star Corps, Grand Army of the Republic_

Zabrak standard physiology

Zabrak female standard physiology

Common Zabrak illnesses + causes

Medical information relevant to treating Zabraks

Zabrak adolescent dietary needs

Foods Zabrak cannot eat

GAR rations protein content

Can zabrak eat GAR rations?

Is Zabrak growling normal?

Common Zabrak vocalizations and meanings

How to let the commander know she can just tell us when she's tired or hungry

What is 'death wish' caf?

Is caf dangerous for Zabrak adolescent

Stop child from drinking too much

Stop child from drinking too much caf

How does Force stuff work?

How to convince Jedi to explain how Force stuff works

How do lightsabers work

Why does no one know how the Force or lightsabers work

Bone marrow safe to eat?

Bone marrow recipes

Disgusting looking things that are actually delicious

Mon Cala restaurants on Coruscant

Clone-friendly Mon Cala restaurants on Coruscant

Clone-friendly Iridonian restaurants on Coruscant

Zabrak adolescent has headaches is that normal?

Zabrak horn growth

How to treat horn growing pains

Requisition form: horn balm

Does a Marshal Commander have the authority to get horn balm classified as a necessary provision?

Life day gift ideas

Life day gift ideas while in an active warzone

Vibroblade thigh holster sized for adolescent

Strategies to convince the general to let the commander have her own vibroblade

Iridonian black metal bands

Iridonian black metal bands that don't sound like poodoo

How to preorder Tilleka's upcoming album

How to preorder Tilleka's upcoming album when you don't get paid

Do Jedi get paid?

How illegal is it for a slicer to download something without paying for it?

Holos of Aayla Secura

Holos of Aayla Secura + Padawan

Holos of Aayla Secura + Padawan cute

Hair braiding tutorials

Hair braiding tutorials + small braids

Hair beads

How to make hair beads

What is a Jedi Shadow?

Responsibilities of a Jedi Shadow

How to get Jedi Shadow to stop taking your commander out for surprise 'bonding missions'

Holos of Commander Maris Brood

Holos of Maris Brood cadet

Holos of Maris Brood youngling

How to slice into the Jedi Temple servers

How to tell general you sliced the Temple servers for her commander's baby photos

Holos of General Skywalker being dumb

Holos of General Skywalker looking like an idiot

Holos of General Skywalker looking dumb top 10 list

Reasons the 327th is 10000x better than the 501st

What to do when kid keeps bringing back stray animals

List of local animal shelters

List of local no-kill animal shelters

How to tell kid she can't keep stray animals

How to tell battalion they can't keep stray animals

How to convince general to keep the stray loth-cat

What do loth-cats eat?

**Author's Note:**

> The loth-cat's name is 'Apricot' and about a dozen companies threatened outright defection if anything happened to him.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
